Kidnapping
by kama-chan59
Summary: Akashi est un éminent homme d'affaire et Kuroko est enseignant dans une école maternelle. Ils sont en couple et heureux. Mais Kuroko se fait enlever...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure:**

Et voilà, je retente une histoire à chapitre, même s'il n'y en a que 3. C'est ma cinquième fic. Je me suis bien cassée la tête dessus. Il s'agit de mon OTP préféré, alors j'espère ne pas m'être loupée et qu'elle vous plaira. Je dédicace cette fic à Riddikulus dont je sais qu'elle aime ce couple plus que les autres.

Et, bien-sûr, les perso ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire l'est.

* * *

 **KIDNAPPING.**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Kuroko sortait enfin de l'école. Il était instituteur pour une classe de moyenne section, en école maternelle. Un rendez-vous avec un parent inquiet l'avait retenu plus tard que d'habitude. Ce genre de chose arrivait assez souvent et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ces gens de s'inquiéter pour leurs bambins. Il les enviait parfois, mais il savait que son choix de vie ne lui permettait pas d'espérer devenir parent un jour. Il se contentait donc de son boulot qui lui permettait de s'occuper quand même d'enfants. Il adorait son travail. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Il réalisait son rêve. Il aimait aussi la vie qu'il avait construite avec son mari. Ils n'auraient jamais d'enfants ensemble, mais ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Il s'était installé une certaine routine rassurante qui n'empêchait pourtant pas Akashi, de temps en temps, quand leurs emplois du temps le permettaient, de faire des surprises à Kuroko. Oui, il était heureux dans cette vie. Il ne regrettait rien de sa vie depuis qu'il avait choisi de la partager avec son rouquin d'ex-capitaine. Leur mariage, sur les plages californiennes, avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ils avaient été entourés de tous leurs amis, et même de leur famille. Il portait fièrement son alliance, gravée ST, chaque jour. Il ne la quittait jamais. Elle lui rappelait, à chaque instant, à quel point son homme était exceptionnel. Il l'aimait tellement, et il était tellement aimé en retour. Il aimait son travail, mais rentrait chez lui chaque soir, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de réintégrer son doux foyer, et de retrouver son cher mari.

* * *

Akashi était encore à son bureau. Il avait encore ce dernier dossier à traiter. Et de nombreux autres pour le lendemain. Il en soupira d'avance, en voyant que la pile avait encore augmenté de quelques centimètres. Il regarda avec tendresse son alliance qui lui rappelait que le plus merveilleux des hommes l'attendait à la maison, et que cet homme fabuleux était son mari. Il sourit, si discrètement que personne ne le vit, et se remit au travail. Il voulait rentrer au plus vite. Il trouvait qu'il négligeait un peu trop Kuroko ces derniers temps, et voulait rentrer tôt ce soir, pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble après l'Inter-High de leur deuxième année de lycée. Pendant un an et demi, ils ne s'étaient pas vu beaucoup. Ils communiquaient plus par téléphone, mail ou par Skype, le plus souvent. Internet avait quand même pas mal facilité leur relation à distance, surtout avec l'aide de la webcam. Mais après leur diplôme, pour leurs entrées à l'université, ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Leur première année fut idyllique, à leurs yeux, tout du moins. Ils étudiaient beaucoup, mais savaient que l'autre n'était qu'à quelques mètres, et ça, c'était le paradis pour eux. Ils savaient qu'il leur suffisait de se lever et d'ouvrir une simple porte si le manque de l'autre se faisait trop grand. Ils partageaient tous leurs repas ensemble, comme n'importe quel autre couple. Ils furent encore séparés, au cours de leur deuxième année de fac. Akashi dut partir 6 mois aux états-unis, sur ordre de son père, pour valider ses acquis en management et en éco-gestion. Les deux amoureux durent donc ressortir téléphone, boîte mail et webcam. Après autant de contre-temps dans la mise en place de leur routine, ils furent heureux que plus rien ne vienne perturber leur projet d'être à deux, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce fut donc un Akashi fraîchement diplômé universitaire qui demanda à un Kuroko fraîchement nommé instituteur dans une école maternelle de Tōkyō, de l'épouser. Ce que ce dernier accepta avec enthousiasme, en se jetant dans les bras de son nouvellement fiancé. Ils se marièrent donc sur une petite plage privée sur Venice Beach, en petit comité, n'ayant invité que les amis très proches et la famille qui acceptait leur relation. C'est à dire pas grand monde du tout. Mais ça leur suffisait pour être heureux. Ils ne voulaient pas d'hypocrites à leurs côtés.

* * *

Kuroko était en route pour rentrer quand il aperçut un vieux monsieur essayer de sortir un carton, qui avait l'air lourd, de son van. Il lui proposa naturellement de l'aider. Cela avait toujours été dans sa nature d'être serviable. Mais quand il fut assez proche du van, il sentit une main le pousser fortement à l'intérieur, en même temps qu'un morceau de tissu imbibé de chloroforme lui était appliqué sur le visage. En un instant, tout devint noir, et le bleuté sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Akashi s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau, un dossier sous le bras, quand il entendit l'alerte sonore qui lui indiquait un nouveau mail. Soupirant, il se rassit sur son fauteuil, posa le dossier qu'il tenait et ouvrit sa messagerie. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, juste un lien URL. Il cliqua dessus et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il retint son souffle et plissa les yeux. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague mais la présence de son époux dans la vidéo et son état physique lui faisaient bien comprendre que c'était on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Kuroko avait l'air à moitié endormi. Ils avaient dû le droguer, très certainement. Il était attaché, les mains derrière le dos et les pieds ensemble, le tout relié par une corde verticale qui entravait aussi bien les membres supérieurs qu'inférieurs. Il avait des bleus sur le visage, sa lèvre inférieure saignait et sa chemise était déchirée. Ses ravisseurs essayaient, tant bien que mal, de lui faire lire un message, mais la drogue était encore trop présente et Kuroko n'arrivait pas à émerger du sommeil artificiel dans lequel on l'avait plongé quelques instants plus tôt. Cela lui valut un nouveau coup de poing qui enragea encore plus Akashi. Finalement, les ravisseurs se décidèrent à juste faire défiler les cartons devant la caméra, voyant qu'ils ne tireraient rien de leur otage pour le moment. Et Akashi lut avec une grande attention le message qui lui était adressé. Il en fit même des captures d'écran.

 **"AKASHI SEIJURO- A CAUSE DE TOI, DES PERSONNES AUXQUELLES NOUS TENIONS SONT MORTES. ELLES SE SONT SUICIDÉES PAR TA FAUTE. DES MÈRES, DES PÈRES, DES FILS, DES FILLES, DES FRÈRES, DES SŒURS. TU DOIS PAYER POUR CA. TU VAS SOUFFRIR AUTANT QUE NOUS AVONS SOUFFERT. TU NE REVERRAS TON MARI QUE SI TU NOUS VERSES 500 000 $ U.S. SI TU ESSAIES DE NOUS DOUBLER, NOUS NE POURRONS GARANTIR LA SURVIE DE TON MARI. NOUS N'AURONS AUCUN SCRUPULE A L'ÉLIMINER.**

 **TU AS 48 H POUR RÉUNIR LA SOMME ET LA DÉPOSER DANS LE PARC DU CENTRE-VILLE, CELUI DANS LE QUARTIER DE SHIBUYA. TU DEVRAS, ET TOI SEUL, Y ÊTRE POUR 16H, APRÈS-DEMAIN. SI TU APPELLES LA POLICE, IL EST MORT !"**

Et la connexion se coupa. L'empereur était partagé entre la rage envers les ravisseurs et le désespoir d'avoir vu dans quel état ils avaient déjà mis Kuroko en si peu de temps. Ils avaient dit 48H, cela voulait dire qu'il avait 48H pour les retrouver et leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à Tetsuya.

"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid", dit-on, mais pas pour Akashi. Il n'avait pas le temps. Ce serait une rage bouillonnante qui allait leur tomber dessus. Une tornade que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Ils allaient se mordre les doigts de ce qu'ils avaient fait. On ne touchait pas impunément à ce qui appartenait à AKASHI SEIJURO. Et bien-sûr qu'il n'appellerait pas la police. Il n'était pas stupide.

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela tous les hommes de mains qu'il avait à disposition. Il les réunit dans son bureau et leur assigna à chacun des tâches très précises. Les spécialistes informatiques travaillaient déjà sur la vidéo et le lien URL qui y menait. Ces inconnus s'étaient engagés dans une guerre sans s'en rendre compte. Une guerre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Ils n'avaient pas dû bien se renseigner sur leur adversaire, ce qui était fatal quand l'adversaire en question était un Akashi. Le bureau du rouge s'était rapidement transformé en base stratégique. C'était de là qu'il donnait ses ordres et c'était aussi là qu'il recevait les informations de ses hommes. Il s'assura tout de même que la rançon serait réunie à temps, juste au cas où. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses au hasard. Il prévoyait toujours toutes les possibilités. Et il était hors de question que quoi que ce soit lui échappe, alors que la vie de son mari était en jeu.

Tout se mettait en place assez vite, mais pas assez vite au goût de l'ancien capitaine. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et il ne savait toujours pas où ses saletés de kidnappeurs avait caché son époux. Il culpabilisait, il se disait qu'il aurait dû insister plus pour que le bleuté accepte au moins un garde du corps. Il se disait qu'il ne l'avait pas assez protégé. S'il arrivait quoi que soit à sa moitié, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, et s'ils venaient à le tuer, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre. Imaginer un monde sans Kuroko lui était impossible, alors vivre dans un monde où Kuroko ne serait plus était carrément inconcevable. Il n'en aurait jamais la force. On ne rencontre un amour comme ça qu'une seule fois en plusieurs vies.

Il devait le retrouver. NON! Il allait le retrouver, et en vie. C'était obligatoire, indispensable pour sa propre survie, comme respirer, boire ou manger.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand le soleil commença à se lever. On lui proposa un thé qu'il refusa. Il ne voulait rien, n'avait envie de rien, n'avait besoin de rien, à part de Tetsuya. Son Tetsuya. Il commençait à perdre patience. Son œil gauche virait doucement au jaune/orange, signe qu'il se sentait impuissant mais qu'il refusait catégoriquement de perdre le contrôle des événements. Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone portable vibra. Il s'en saisit rapidement, pensant que c'était une des équipes de terrain qui lui apportait des nouvelles. Il fut plus que déçu en voyant le nom de son père s'afficher sur l'écran. Il décrocha tout de même.

 **-Père, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre appel?**

 **-** ** **Seijūrō** , toujours aussi chaleureux.**

 **-Vous ne l'êtes pas plus que moi, à ce que je sache. Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes celui qui a refusé de reconnaître mon mariage?**

 **-Je n'appelle pas cette union stérile un mariage. Juste un caprice de ta part pour me priver d'un héritier.**

 **-Vous avez déjà un héritier. C'est moi. Quand à ma succession, c'est mon problème, pas le vôtre. C'est donc moi qui me chargerais de le régler. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Je ne vois donc aucun intérêt à la réitérer. Si c'était pour cela que vous m'appeliez, je préfère raccrocher. J'ai des affaires plus urgentes à régler.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Et que savez-vous, exactement?**

 **-Je suis au courant du mail que tu as reçu il y a quelques heures.**

 **-Et puis-je savoir comment vous l'avez su?**

 **-J'ai reçu un mail, moi aussi. Il stipulait que c'était une copie de celui que tu avais reçu, et il y avait un lien qui menait à une vidéo.**

Akashi était stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Pourquoi avoir envoyé un double à son père? Il était pourtant évident que Masaomi ne portait pas Kuroko dans son cœur. Alors en quoi le prévenir serait-il utile?

 **-Je me doute bien que tu te demandes pourquoi ils m'ont contacté. Je pense connaître la réponse.**

 **-Pourriez-vous m'éclairer, dans ce cas?**

 **-Eh bien, dès l'instant où l'on connaît les sentiments que tu portes à cet homme, il est facile de savoir que s'en prendre à lui te blessera au plus haut point, bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. À partir de là, il est facile d'en déduire que te priver de lui aboutira, sans nul doute, à me priver de toi. Une réaction en chaîne, en quelque sorte.**

 **-Je comprends. Ils s'attendent à ce que je déprime à cause de la mort de Tetsuya, voire même que je me suicide, dans le meilleur des cas. Ce qui laisserait l'empire Akashi sans aucun successeur et serait sûr de disparaître en même temps que vous.**

 **-Je pense que c'est l'idée.**

 **-Eh bien, ils vont être déçus. Ils m'ont gravement sous-estimé. Mais vous ne m'avez pas appelé que pour me faire part de vos théories, je me trompe?**

 **-Non, en effet. Je t'appelle pour te proposer mon aide. La ville est grande et tu manques certainement d'hommes de terrain. Je me propose donc de mettre mes meilleurs hommes à ta disposition.**

 **-Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela? Je sais que vous ne faîtes jamais rien pour rien.**

 **-Tout simplement parce-que je ne veux pas que mon empire disparaisse. S'il faut sauver ce "Kuroko" pour cela, et bien soit, je m'y plierais. Certes, de façon officieuse, mais je t'aiderais.**

 **-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vous remercie, père, et accepte votre offre. Je vous suis donc redevable.**

Cela n'enchantait guère Akashi, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de refuser cette aide précieuse. Le temps lui manquait bien trop pour cela. Il transmit donc à Masaomi les numéros de portables sur lesquels les chefs d'équipes pouvaient être joints, afin que les renforts sachent où les rejoindre, et raccrocha. Il savait aussi que son père ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler cette dette le moment voulu. Mais Tetsuya était en danger, il se préoccuperait donc de cela plus tard. Le plus important, à l'heure actuelle, était de retrouver son époux le plus vite possible, et sain et sauf, bien entendu.

* * *

*Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en me laissant une petite review.

Bises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure:**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

 **Merci à:**

 **Miyu-chan:** Pour ta review.

 **ellie27:** Pour ta review. Je t'en prie, ne te mets pas à genoux. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas te répondre de toute façon. Et puis, comme je l'ai annoncé, il n'y a que trois chapitres. Tu n'auras donc pas trop à attendre pour savoir s'il s'agit d'un happy-end ou pas!

 **Kagucactus:** Pour ta review toujours aussi sympa. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

 **Aya31:** Pour ta review.

 **Anas2A:** Pour ta review très enthousiaste. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout.

 **Riddikulus:** Pour ta review, tes encouragements et tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour te remercier comme je le voudrais. J'espère juste ne pas te décevoir avec cet OTP précisément.

 **Deamon13:** Pour ta review, et pour être toujours fidèle au poste! **  
**

 **Nini Cali:** Pour ta review. J'espère avoir été assez rapide ;)

 **Yukiyo-Misaki, DGM-medieval, Daylee89** pour avoir followé ma fic et/ou pour l'avoir mise en favorite.

Et bien-sûr, les perso ne sont pas à moi, et l'histoire est dédicacée à **Riddikulus** et elle le sera jusqu'à la fin ;) **  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

De son côté, Kuroko n'en menait pas large. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi il était là, il avait vaguement entendu le nom de Seijūrō être prononcé, mais il n'avait pas bien saisi le contexte de la conversation. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait été enlevé pour pouvoir l'atteindre, lui. Même s'ils essayaient d'être le plus discrets possible, ils ne se cachaient pas pour autant. Il était donc facile de savoir que le jeune empereur avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et de savoir à quel point il chérissait cette personne. Celui que son mari était dans leur vie de couple était totalement différent de celui qu'il était en public. Avec lui, il était protecteur et aimant. Il savait que son amant ferait tout pour le retrouver et le sauver. Il avait confiance en lui. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était ce que ces brutes pouvaient lui infliger en attendant que les secours arrivent. Les douleurs qu'il ressentait un peu partout sur son corps lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à faire à des tendres, mais plutôt à des gens sans scrupules, prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin. Il s'était, d'ailleurs, découvert des muscles à des endroits que mêmes ces années de pratique intensive du basket ne lui avaient pas révélés.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, à midi. Il avait faim et soif, mais ses ravisseurs ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper. Il avait mal aussi. On l'avait laissé à terre, toujours attaché de la même manière. Il ressentait de sérieuses courbatures en plus de ses blessures.

Soudain, il sentit un coup de pied violent s'abattre dans son estomac. Son souffle se coupa instantanément.

 **-On t'a jamais appris que ça s'faisait pas d'fixer les gens comme ça? Surtout quand ils mangent. T'manques vraiment d'manières, pour quelqu'un d'la haute.**

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son regard était dirigé vers eux, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Il devait tout faire pour rester en vie. Ne jamais revoir Seijūrō n'était pas une option. Étant sûr des efforts de sa moitié pour le retrouver, il se devait, lui aussi, de faire ce qu'il pouvait. Confiant, il se laissa aller aux ténèbres, et sombra dans l'inconscient où cet énième coup l'avait plongé. S'évanouir lui permettait de se libérer pendant un temps plus ou moins long de la douleur. Ces petits moments de répit lui faisaient quand même du bien. Comme tout le monde, il avait ses limites quant à sa résistance à la douleur, et celles-ci étaient dépassées depuis un bon moment déjà.

* * *

Akashi sursauta quand son téléphone professionnel sonna. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant la fin de l'ultimatum, et rien de nouveau ne lui était parvenu. Les hommes que son père avait mis à sa disposition étaient les bienvenus, mais il aurait aimé avoir des résultats plus rapides. Il ne se savait pas si impatient. Ses employés se rendaient bien compte de sa nervosité, mais tenaient leurs langues. Ils tenaient à leurs emplois, et encore plus à leurs vies. D'un geste nerveux, le roux décrocha:

 **-Akashi** ** **Seijūrō**.**

 **-Nous les avons localisés, Akashi-sama.**

 **-Bien. Où?**

 **-Une usine désaffectée, au nord de la ville. Ils sont dans les sous-sols.**

 **-Vous pouvez intervenir?**

 **-Pas sans renfort. Si nous intervenons maintenant, nous risquons de blesser Kuroko-sama par accident, pendant l'intervention. L'espace dans lequel ils se trouvent est bien trop réduit.**

 **-Bien, je vous envoie d'autres hommes. Mettez à profit le temps d'attente pour élaborer la meilleure stratégie possible. Je veux Kuroko-sama sain et sauf. Pour les autres, faites comme vous le pourrez. Je traduirais en justice ceux qui seront vivants, et je me fiche de ceux qui ne s'en sortiront pas. Votre priorité est Kuroko-sama, c'est bien compris?**

 **-Oui, Akashi-sama.**

Il raccrocha avec un léger sourire. Il avait confiance en ses hommes. Il avait su s'entourer des meilleurs. Il savait qu'ils lui ramèneraient son aimé. Il savait aussi que le personnel de son père était fiable. Il ordonna à d'autres hommes de rejoindre les premiers, en leur indiquant l'endroit où se trouvait l'usine. Il demanda à sa secrétaire une tasse de thé, et s'installa à son bureau. L'attente reprenait, insoutenable. Mais au moins, maintenant, il savait où se trouvait son mari. Il attendait cependant d'avoir Kuroko dans ses bras, et en vie, pour se détendre complètement.

* * *

Kuroko reprenait doucement conscience. Il entendait des bruits de cris et de coups. Des gens se battaient autour de lui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Un homme criait apparemment des ordres à d'autres hommes. Il ne saisit pas tout, juste "Akashi-sama", et son cerveau interpréta cette information comme étant synonyme de délivrance. Quelqu'un lui demanda comment il allait en l'appelant "Kuroko-sama". Il essaya de répondre, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se laissa donc de nouveau tomber dans un état d'inconscience.

* * *

Les renforts arrivèrent, et les hommes d'Akashi investirent les lieux avec méthode et professionnalisme. En moins de dix minutes, les ravisseurs furent maîtrisés. Sur les huit criminels, trois s'en sortirent avec quelques blessures, la plus grave étant une balle dans le bras droit. Quant aux autres, ils s'en sortirent indemnes. Les secours avaient été prévenus. Ils s'occupèrent en priorité de Kuroko, son état ayant l'air d'être le plus sérieux. Les trois autres blessés durent attendre d'autres ambulances. Akashi fut prévenu de la fin de l'intervention ainsi que du nom de l'hôpital où son conjoint était conduit. Il ordonna dans l'instant qu'on lui prépare une voiture pour se rendre au chevet de sa moitié.

* * *

Assis à l'arrière de sa berline luxueuse, le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il se demandait dans quel état il retrouverait son homme. À quel point ses blessures pouvaient-elles être graves? Il lui semblait que son chauffeur conduisait au ralenti, ou tout du moins, beaucoup trop lentement. Il se redressa et jeta un œil au tableau de bord. Il constata alors que la vitesse était au maximum de ce qui était autorisé. Il se rassit donc dans le fond de la banquette et prit son mal en patience. Il venait de vivre les deux pires nuits de sa vie, et la fatigue et le stress n'aidant pas, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il lui tardait vraiment de voir Tetsuya en chair et en os et ainsi se rassurer. Ses hommes lui avaient affirmé qu'il était en vie mais n'avaient rien dit quant à son état. S'il n'avait pas une si bonne maîtrise de lui-même, il serait en train de se ronger les ongles. Si d'apparence, il avait l'air stoïque, à l'intérieur, il n'en était rien. Il bouillait d'impatience et la peur le rongeait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait.

 **-Nous sommes arrivés, Akashi-sama.**

Le rouge tourna la tête vers l'établissement, et constata qu'ils étaient effectivement devant la clinique privée où sa famille avait l'habitude de se faire soigner. Il n'attendit pas que son chauffeur lui ouvre la porte. Il se précipita à l'extérieur du véhicule et entra précipitamment dans le hall d'accueil.

Il tenta de reprendre contenance, calma son souffle et demanda à l'infirmière qui se tenait à l'accueil où se trouvait Kuroko Tetsuya. Elle lui indiqua le service des urgences, en lui précisant qu'il serait mieux dirigé là-bas. Il s'y rendit en se retenant pour ne pas courir.

Une fois arrivé, il interpella une autre infirmière et lui réitéra sa demande.

 **-Il est dans le box 2, mais le médecin est en train de s'occuper de lui. Vous ne pourrez pas rentrer tout de suite, Akashi-sama.**

 **-Quel médecin?**

 **-Le docteur Ishida.**

 **-Bien, j'attendrais devant la porte.**

 **-Comme vous le voudrez, Akashi-sama.**

Il se dirigea vers la salle indiquée et patienta dans le couloir que l'équipe médicale ait fini son travail. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, un interne en sortit et le roux en profita pour lui demander des nouvelles de son mari. Il lui expliqua les différentes blessures que lui et ses collègues avaient relevé sur le corps du bleuté. Le jeune chef d'entreprise soupira discrètement de soulagement en apprenant que la vie de son conjoint n'était pas en danger. Il faudrait bien-sûr quelques semaines pour que les différentes fractures se consolident, et il faudrait certainement pas mal de rééducation, mais son pronostique vital n'était pas engagé. Cela enlevait un énorme poids de ses épaules. Il pouvait enfin souffler et se détendre. C'est plus serein qu'il patienta pour pouvoir enfin voir sa tendre moitié.

Une infirmière sortit à son tour, et lui expliqua qu'ils allaient transférer Kuroko dans une chambre du service de traumatologie, et qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà aller l'y attendre. Il se rendit donc dans ladite chambre et patienta de nouveau. L'attente fut courte. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, des brancardiers arrivaient et déposaient le blessé dans son lit. Ce dernier dormait, assommé par l'effet de la morphine. Akashi lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche. Il y déposa un doux baiser et s'autorisa une unique larme qui exprimait toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie ces dernières 48H, mais aussi tout le soulagement qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Son amour était sauf, enfin son cauchemar prenait fin.

* * *

*Deuxième chapitre, terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux personnages, que ce soit dans ce chapitre, ou dans le précédent, malgré la situation de stress intense. Donnez moi votre avis dans une petite review!

Bises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à:**

 **ellie27:** Pour ta review et ton enthousiasme. Quand je lis des review comme les tiennes, je suis vraiment contente d'écrire.

 **Kagucactus:** Pour ta review. Et je suis sûre que la note de l'auteure te fera plaisir.

 **Deamon13:** Pour ta review et ta fidélité.

 **Aya31:** Pour ta review. Tu laisses toujours un petit mot. C'est adorable. Merci.

 **LadyLeonix:** Pour ta review très enthousiaste.

 **Anas2A:** Pour ta review. Je comprends bien tes questions. Elles sont tout à fait naturelles. Je ne sais pas si tu vas être déçue ou contente de ce chapitre et de la note de l'auteure. Si tu es contente de ta lecture, alors j'en suis ravie, mais si tu es déçue, alors tu m'en vois désolée. En tout cas, je prends note de tes remarques. Tu m'as fait rajouter un paragraphe. J'aime les remarques constructives. Merci à toi.

 **Idril Daliem, LW Sabaku, Paphilionne, SianaDesliura et fanais** et tous ceux qui ont followé et/ou mis en favori l'histoire ou moi, en tant qu'auteure.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Après celui-ci, il y aura un chapitre bonus.

Ah oui, il y a aussi mes dernier OS, "Qui a dit que les coups de foudre n'existaient pas?" sur le couple Kasamatsu/Kuroko et "Erotomaniaque" sur le couple Kise/Kuroko. Il semblerait qu'ils ne remportent pas le même succès que les autres, il n'y a eu qu'une seule review... Donc, s'il y a des couples que vous préférez, dites le moi par PM ou même en review de cette fic. Je verrais si ça m'inspire. Merci!

Et allez faire un tour sur mon profil, vous pourrez voir mes autres fic (oui, je me fais de la pub!) et j'y ai laissé des infos sur mes délais de post et sur les mangas que j'aime. Comme ça, si vous avez des demandes, vous saurez sur quels mangas vous pouvez les faire.

Et les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'enlèvement de Kuroko. Les kidnappeurs avaient été jugés coupables et condamnés à 15 ans de prison fermes pour enlèvement, séquestration, coups et blessures volontaires et tentative d'extorsion de fond. Akashi avait fait jouer toutes les relations qu'il avait pu pour les faire comparaitre au plus vite.

Il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient des membres des familles de personnes qui avaient été licenciées et qui, étant dans une situation financière critique, s'étaient suicidées. Le deuil avait été difficile pour leurs proches. Il leur avait fallu trouver un coupable. Masaomi et Seijūrō Akashi avaient été les coupables idéaux. En s'en prenant à Kuroko, ils faisaient souffrir le père et le fils. D'une pierre deux coups. Ils avaient prévu de tuer le pauvre bleuté et de garder la rançon. Ils voulaient détruire l'empire Akashi et obtenir une compensation financière qu'ils estimaient méritée. Ils avaient, de toute évidence, sous-estimé leurs adversaires, et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

Kuroko avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour enlever son dernier plâtre. Celui de sa jambe gauche. La fracture avait été particulièrement mauvaise et avait eu beaucoup de mal à se consolider. Akashi avait pris sa journée pour pouvoir l'accompagner, comme il l'avait fait à chacun de ses rendez-vous médicaux depuis ce jour maudit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs repris le travail que lorsque le bleuté fut autorisé à rentrer chez eux. Kuroko lui en était reconnaissant. Être dans un hôpital l'angoissait depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, quelques années auparavant, et la présence de son mari le rassurait. Le médecin retira le plâtre et vérifia une dernière fois que tout allait bien, surtout au niveau des côtes qui avaient été cassées. Tout allait bien et il en informa le jeune-homme. Il recommanda à son patient l'usage des béquilles tant que son kiné ne lui donnerait pas son autorisation de marcher sans support. Kuroko acquiesça et ce fut plus léger qu'il quitta l'enceinte de l'hôpital, non sans avoir pris au passage les dates de ses premières séances de rééducation.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, le roux alla préparer du thé pendant que Kuroko se reposait sur le canapé. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer aux béquilles et se dit qu'elles ne lui manqueraient pas. Elles le fatiguaient et lui faisaient mal aux bras, bien plus que tous les matchs de basket qu'il avait pu jouer dans sa vie. Il savoura avec beaucoup de plaisir le thé que lui apporta son conjoint. Le liquide chaud le réconfortait, et lui apportait du bien-être. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui, et se blottit dans les bras chaleureux de son époux. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec plaisir contre son torse. Il aimait ces moments de tendresse qu'ils partageaient, à l'abri des regards, dans le doux cocon de leur logis. Sans s'en rendre compte, le plus petit s'endormit, confortablement installé contre sa moitié. Akashi sourit en entendant la respiration lente de son petit dormeur. Il le porta délicatement jusqu'à leur lit et l'y déposa avec douceur. Il lui retira ses chaussettes et son pantalon, pour le laisser en boxer et en T-shirt, et rabattit la couette sur lui avant de quitter la chambre silencieusement.

Kuroko se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait déjà nuit et s'étonna d'être dans son lit, en sous-vêtement. Il constata que son roux n'était pas dans le lit et que, vu la froideur des draps, il n'était pas encore venu se coucher. Il attrapa ses béquilles et se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva celui qu'il cherchait. Alerté par le bruit caractéristique des déplacements de son mari, Akashi se retourna et sourit.

 **-Tu es réveillé. Tu as faim?**

 **-Oui, de toi.** Répondit-il, un éclair de désir brûlant dans ses prunelles azures. Deux mois d'abstinence à cause de toutes ces maudites fractures. Maintenant qu'il en était libéré, il ne pouvait plus résister à l'appel du plaisir charnel.

Akashi se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, Tetsuya. On ne t'a enlevé ton dernier plâtre il n'y a que quelques heures à peine. On devrait peut-être attendre quelques jours pour être sûrs que tu vas vraiment bien et que tu ne risques vraiment plus rien.**

 **-Akashi** ** **Seijūrō**! Cela fait deux mois que j'attends ce jour, alors tu vas me faire l'amour cette nuit, ou bien je te préviens, je te viole pendant ton sommeil! Tu verras si j'ai besoin que tu me maternes autant!**

 **-Ahahah, calme-toi, c'est d'accord, puisque tu insistes tant.**

 **-Bien-sûr que j'insiste. Ose me dire dans les yeux que ces deux derniers mois n'ont pas été une torture pour toi comme ils l'ont été pour moi! Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi après tout ce temps de privation sexuelle!**

 **-Non, je ne te le dirais pas. J'ai tellement eu envie de toi. Tu n'imagines pas la torture que cela a pu être de t'avoir à mes côtés, de dormir dans le même lit que toi sans même pouvoir te toucher. Fais-moi plaisir, ne te casse plus jamais les côtes. En fait, ne te casse plus jamais rien. Reste toujours en bonne santé. Je t'aime tant, je ne veux plus jamais m'inquiéter pour toi.**

Sur ces mots, il souleva son mari dans ses bras, faisant ainsi tomber les béquilles, et le porta comme une princesse jusqu'à leur lit, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, mais pas pour dormir.

Il lui enleva les vêtements qu'il lui restait et se déshabilla lentement, offrant un strip-tease privé à l'élu de son cœur. Celui-ci n'en perdait pas une miette. Il observait ce corps musclé, comme hypnotisé par le spectacle qui lui était offert. Son homme était vraiment trop beau. Son corps était parfait. Il l'aimait comme au premier jour, peut-être même encore plus si c'était seulement possible.

Une fois le show terminé, Akashi se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et avança vers Kuroko, tel un prédateur avançant vers sa proie, avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Le petit bleuté en frissonna d'excitation. Cette domination du rouge qui caractérisait leurs ébats lui avait vraiment trop manqué. Des lèvres voraces se jetèrent sur les siennes et lui dévorèrent la bouche. Il répondit au baiser, mais se laissa volontiers dominer par l'autre. Satisfait, le rouquin libéra la bouche du bleu et déposa de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Il y laissa sa marque, un suçon bien voyant, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il descendit vers les tétons durcis et leur infligea la plus douce des tortures. Il les suça, les mordilla, les lécha, ne leur laissant aucun répit et arrachant de plus en plus de soupirs de désir à son amant.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives. L'une d'elle attrapa la virilité tendue et suintante qui se dressait fièrement. Il y imprima un mouvement de va et vient. Le corps entier de Kuroko était soumis au plaisir que lui donnait Akashi. Il gémissait de plus en plus, agrippant les draps dans un geste inconscient de se rattraper à quelque chose alors que son esprit sombrait de plus en plus dans les méandres de la luxure.

Le rouge délaissa le torse de son amant et traça un chemin de salive jusqu'au membre tendu dans sa main qu'il remplaça par sa bouche, arrachant un petit cri strident à son amour. Il se mit en devoir de lui faire la plus belle fellation de tous les temps. Alors que sa moitié ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet et s'en enduit trois doigts. Il massa doucement l'intimité de ce corps sous lui, le faisant trembler à cause de la froideur du produit. Quand il sentit l'entrée se détendre, il y inséra un premier doigt, faisant des mouvements circulaires et des allers-retours, afin de préparer l'arrivée du deuxième doigt. Celui-ci entra sans problème, aidé aussi par le lubrifiant. Il sentit son époux se crisper au troisième et dernier doigt. Il devait reconnaître que deux mois, c'était long, et qu'il était normal que le plus petit ait un peu de mal. Il s'appliqua alors à chercher la prostate de son amant, afin de réduire au maximum l'inconfort de ce dernier.

 **-Ah, oui,** ** **Seijūrō** , encore, là!**

 _"Trouvée!"_ Pensa Akashi avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Il arrêta sa fellation et regarda avec fascination le visage de son amour où le plaisir était évident, avec ses pupilles dilatées. Il aimait le voir comme ça, totalement abandonné, son corps offert au plaisir charnel.

Il retira ses doigts, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Kuroko. Il installa un coussin sous le bassin de son aimé et plaça son membre devant l'entrée de l'intimité de ce corps sous lui. Il entra lentement, prenant en compte le temps d'abstinence qui leur avait été imposé. Il entendit son amant haleter, et un cri de plaisir lui indiqua qu'il avait retrouvé cette délicieuse boule de nerfs au premier coup de rein. Il n'attendit donc pas plus et continua sur sa lancée, enchaînant les coups de boutoirs de plus en plus rapidement. Très vite, le bleuté se libéra entre leur deux torses dans un cri où il prononça le prénom de son mari, qui le suivit après deux derniers allers-retours.

 **-Je suis désolé. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. C'était parfait! C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.**

Il était vrai que cet acte sexuel, bien qu'empreint d'amour, avait eu lieu dans l'urgence. Les préliminaires avaient été plus courts que d'habitude et l'acte en lui même aurait pu être plus tendre. Mais ils avaient attendu ce moment trop longtemps. L'absence de plâtre, l'absence de traces visibles de blessures et le fait qu'ils aient enfin pu unir leurs deux corps dans une communion parfaite, tout ça était leur façon à eux de tourner la page du cauchemar qui avait eu lieu deux mois auparavant.

Akashi se ressaisit des lèvres douces de son amour, et ils refirent l'amour, mais en prenant tout leur temps, cette fois. Ils y mirent tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'ils purent.

Le lendemain, la vie put enfin reprendre un cours normal. Seule la présence d'un garde du corps dans l'entourage proche de Kuroko prouvait que tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un mauvais rêve, mais bien une réalité. Le plus petit du couple se promit qu'à l'avenir, il ne serait plus jamais une faiblesse pour son mari, mais bien sa force.

* * *

*Et voilà, une nouvelle histoire qui se finit. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire, que moi à l'écrire. Même si je me suis pas mal prise la tête dessus, j'y ai pris un réel plaisir, comme à chaque histoire que j'écris. Il y aura un chapitre supplémentaire. Après tout, Akashi en doit une à son père! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue. Et n'oubliez pas la petite review, svp. Merci!

Bises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour les reviews, merci à:**

 **Ellie27:** Pour ton enthousiasme et tes compliments. Et aussi pour ton soutien et ta fidélité. Tu review presque toutes mes fic.

 **Aya31:** Toujours fidèle au poste. Si tout le monde pouvait faire pareil, je serais au paradis!

 **LWSubaku:** Pour m'avoir fait part de ton ressenti en toute sincérité.

 **Anas2A:** Pour toujours laisser un petit mot sympa.

 **Deamon13:** C'est possible. Si c'est le cas, c'est involontaire. Mais merci de me le faire remarquer, j'essaierais d'être plus vigilante à l'avenir.

Et merci à **Fanais** et à tous les autres de m'avoir mise en favori ou de m'avoir followée.

Vous m'encouragez tous, rien qu'en laissant une petite trace de votre passage.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voilà le chapitre bonus dont je vous avais parlé. Vous allez enfin savoir ce que Akashi père demande en contre-partie de son aide et aussi comment Akashi fils va s'en sortir.

Et il y a un petit sondage à la fin. Merci d'y répondre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE BONUS-FIN**

Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis le kidnapping de Kuroko. Ce dernier s'était complètement rétabli sur les plans physique et psychologique. La vie avait repris son cours et ses droits. Quelques mois auparavant, six pour être exacte, le couple avait décidé de passer un autre cap dans leur relation. Ils se disaient qu'après le mariage, avoir un enfant était une suite logique. Bien-sûr, les lois ne sont pas simples pour les gay, que ce soit en matière de procréation ou en matière d'adoption. Ils décidèrent donc d'avoir recours à une mère porteuse, suite à une insémination artificielle, le tout, dans un pays étranger. Il fut aussi décidé que Seijūrō serait le donneur, faisant ainsi de cet enfant le futur héritier de l'empire Akashi. La donneuse d'ovocytes avait été choisie sur catalogue selon des critères physiques se rapprochant au plus près de ceux de Tetsuya.

Cinq mois plus tôt , ils avaient appris que la dernière insémination avait été un succès, et qu'ils seraient, sous peu, les heureux parents d'un charmant bambin. C'était un bonheur que Kuroko n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Étant en couple avec un homme, il s'était résigné, depuis bien longtemps, à ne jamais être père. Il se disait que son mari se trouverait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un successeur, mais que ce serait un processus dont il serait exclu. Quand ils avaient eu cette discussion et que sa moitié avait abordé la possibilité d'avoir recours à une donneuse anonyme d'ovocytes ainsi qu'à une mère porteuse professionnelle, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il ne savait même pas que cela existait. Et pourtant les recherches qu'Akashi avait effectuées avaient prouvé que cela existait bel et bien aux États-Unis. Tout était vraiment possible dans ce pays de la folie des grandeurs. Leur décision fut donc prise rapidement et ils avaient pris l'avion pour New-York, où se trouvait l'agence qui s'occuperait de tout et la clinique où tout se passerait.

* * *

 **-Akashi-sama, Kuroko-sama vient d'arriver.**

 **-Bien, faîtes-le entrer.**

 **-Oui, Akashi-sama.**

Kuroko entra dans le bureau imposant de son conjoint, impatient du rendez-vous qui l'attendait. Il prit une chaise et l'installa à côté du fauteuil de Seijūrō, bien en face de son ordinateur et de la webcam qui l'équipait. La sonnerie d'un appel retentit et le logo s'afficha sur l'écran.

 **-Bonjour, Hijikata-Senseï.**

 **-Bonjour Akashi-sama, Kuroko-sama.**

 **-Quelles nouvelles avez-vous pour nous aujourd'hui?**

 **-L'échographie a eu lieu il y a quelques minutes. La mère porteuse vient juste de repartir. Tout va bien. Voulez-vous connaître le sexe?**

 **-Oui!** S'écria Kuroko, sans même s'en rendre compte.

 **-La réponse est plus qu'évidente.** Déclara le roux, avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les réactions de son conjoint, depuis cette décision d'avoir un enfant, l'amusaient au plus haut point.

 **-Eh bien, dans quatre mois, vous serez les heureux papas d'un petit garçon. Vous n'avez plus qu'à lui choisir un prénom.**

 **-Merci beaucoup, Senseï!**

 **-Merci senseï. On se recontacte dans un mois, sauf urgence, bien-sûr.**

Kuroko affichait un sourire béat et ne semblait pas redescendre de son petit nuage.

 **-Un garçon! Nous allons avoir un petit garçon! Tu te rends compte, Sei! Nous allons être parents d'un garçon!**

- **Oui, Tetsuya, je m'en rends compte. Et je suis tout aussi heureux que toi.** Répondit-il, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et chaque mois, l'obstétricien en charge du suivi de grossesse leur faisait un rapport. Apparemment tout se passait pour le mieux. Kuroko, qui avait repris le travail, se préparait à l'arrivée du bébé. Il avait déjà planifié un congé "paternité" de quelques mois et était même prêt à démissionner s'il le fallait. Il était carrément euphorique. La chambre de leur fils était déjà prête depuis longtemps. Elle n'attendait plus que le petit prince. Il regardait chaque jour les photos des différentes échographies qu'ils avaient reçues. Il s'inquiétait aussi. Il espérait être capable de le préserver le plus possible de la pression de porter le nom des Akashi, de faire simplement parti de cette lignée prestigieuse. Il espérait que son beau-père ne s'immiscerait pas dans l'éducation de leur enfant. Toutes ces pensées tournaient dans sa tête, tantôt heureuses, tantôt inquiètes. Puis le grand jour arriva. Le téléphone sonna. La mère porteuse était en train d'accoucher. Les futurs parents cessèrent toutes leurs activités, mirent quelques affaires dans une valise et se précipitèrent à l'aéroport. Ils étaient tous deux extrêmement impatients de faire connaissance avec leur fils. Le jet était prêt à décoller à tout instant.

* * *

Alors que les jeunes parents s'habituaient tout doucement à leur nouvelle vie de famille, Akashi reçut un message de son père dans sa boîte mail. Il lui rappelait la dette qu'il avait envers lui et lui demandait de le contacter au plus vite afin de convenir d'un rendez-vous.

 **-Tetsuya?**

 **-Oui, Sei?**

 **-Prépare Tetsuro, il est temps qu'il fasse connaissance avec son grand-père. Nous partons dans une heure.**

 **-Tu es sûr de toi?** Demanda Kuroko, toujours effrayé à l'idée que cet homme tente de s'incruster dans leur nouvelle vie.

 **-Oui, je suis sûr. Ne t'en fais pas. Fais-moi juste confiance et laisse-moi parler quand nous y serons.**

 **-D'accord. Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance.**

Le bleuté partit en direction de sa chambre pour se préparer avant d'aller à la nurserie pour s'occuper de leur fils.

Le roux, quant à lui, décrocha son téléphone et appela son père.

 **-** ** **Seijūrō** , je vois que tu as reçu mon message.**

 **-Bonjour à vous aussi, Père.**

 **-Tu sais pourquoi je veux te voir, j'en suis sûr.**

 **-Je vous suis redevable, je n'ai pas oublié.**

 **-Eh bien, je suis ravi de savoir que tu as toujours aussi bonne mémoire.**

 **-Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Cela ne vous ressemble pas. Allez directement au but et dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi.**

 **-Un héritier. Ton héritier. Je veux que cet enfant voit le jour avant mon départ à la retraite.**

 **-Bien, comme il vous siéra. Je serez dans votre bureau dans un peu plus d'une heure. À tout à l'heure, Père.**

Akashi raccrocha, fier de son petit effet.

* * *

De son côté, dire que Masaomi Akashi était médusé était un doux euphémisme. On aurait pu lui annoncer un effondrement boursier qu'il n'aurait pas été plus surpris. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à lui faire cet effet, et que ce quelqu'un soit son propre fils l'étonnait d'autant plus.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, sa secrétaire annonçait l'arrivée de son fils. Il lui dit de le faire entrer et il se cala dans son fauteuil les doigts croisés, les coudes sur les accoudoirs. Il reprenait contenance, ne voulant pas que son fils le voit autrement que comme quelqu'un de fort qu'il fallait craindre.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher une expression de surprise quand il vit entrer la petite famille.

 **-Bonjour, Père.**

 **-Bonjour, Akashi-san.**

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Je vois que vous êtes surpris. Est-ce à cause de la présence de Tetsuya, ou bien de celle de l'enfant dans ses bras?**

 **-Un peu des deux, je dois bien l'avouer. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer,** ** **Seijūrō**? Ainsi que me présenter cet enfant?**

 **-Bien-sûr. Tetsuya est là pour une raison très simple. Dès l'instant où vous me demandez un héritier, il est forcément concerné, étant donné que nous sommes mariés, que vous le vouliez ou non. Ensuite, permettez-moi de vous présenter notre fils, et donc, votre petit-fils. Il s'appelle Tetsuro. Une contraction de nos deux prénoms. Vous pouvez effectuer un test ADN, si vous le désirez, cet enfant possède bien le patrimoine génétique des Akashi. Ma succession est donc assurée. Je n'ai donc plus aucune dette envers vous. Nous sommes quittes. Je me permets donc de vous demander de ne pas vous mêler de l'éducation de notre fils. Nous l'élèverons comme bon nous semble. Vous n'aurez rien à y redire. Sinon, je serais contraint de le tenir éloigné de vous. Je suis sûr que vous voulez faire partie de la vie de votre petit-fils. Je suis donc certain que vous respecterez cette condition à la lettre.**

 **-Bien-sûr.** Répondit Masaomi, en serrant les poings et les dents. Son fils avait réussi l'exploit de le mettre au pied du mur. Non seulement il avait anticipé sa demande de descendance mais en plus il lui imposait une condition pour avoir le droit de voir son propre sang. _"Je l'ai vraiment trop bien formé"_ , pensa-t-il ironiquement.

La petite famille repartit, non sans avoir invité Masaomi à déjeuner le samedi suivant. Seijūrō était plus que ravi. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait un enfant, un fils, avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il rendait ce dernier heureux, et il avait cloué le bec à son paternel. Ils avaient traversé nombre d'épreuves, mais finalement, tout se finissait bien.

* * *

*Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la fin. Ce n'était pas très long mais ce n'était pas un vrai chapitre, seulement un bonus. Et puis c'est quand même plus long qu'un épilogue.

*Je n'ai pas inventé le prénom du bébé. Je l'ai trouvé en regardant Haikyuu, un manga sur le volley. Par contre, j'ai inventé la signification de la contraction des deux prénoms. **Tetsu** ya et Seiju **ro**.

*Avez-vous remarqué le clin d'oeil à Hakuouki, avec Hijikata? Ceux qui connaissent, sûrement.

J'ai un petit sondage. J'ai besoin de vous pour une prochaine fic à chapitres. Pourriez-vous me donner votre classement des lycées de la GM? De celui que vous préférez à celui que vous aimez le moins? Pour rappel:

\- Rakuzan (Akashi)

\- Too (Aomine)

\- Shutoku (Midorima)

\- Yosen (Murasakibara)

\- Kaijo (Kise)

Et vous préféreriez lire de votre préféré vers celui que vous aimez le moins, ou commencer par le moins apprécié pour finir par le préféré?

Dites-moi, ça me sera très utile. j'ai l'idée, la trame, le thème, mais je ne sais pas comment commencer. La page blanche à cause de ces petits "problèmes techniques". Aidez-moi, SVP.

Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et de répondre à mon petit sondage. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire. Et merci de ne pas oublier la petite review!

Bises.


	5. Réponses aux guests

**Réponses aux review guest :**

 **Ellie27** : tu vas être ravie de savoir que dès la semaine prochaine, j'enchaîne avec une nouvelle fic à chapitres sur un Aka/Kuro. Il devrait y avoir quatre chapitres. Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas te spoiler. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais étant profondément anti-Furihata, je n'écrirais jamais sur lui, ou alors en personnage secondaire. C'est comme pour Kagami, dans l'animé, je les aime bien, mais en fic, je ne les encadre pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Ça vient peut-être de mon esprit dérangé. Après tout, pour être une Otaku Yaoiste, surtout à mon âge, LOL, c'est clair que le cerveau est gravement atteint, je ne vois que ça. Mais si ça me permet d'écrire des histoires que vous kiffez, c'est pas si mal !

Et si la majorité se fout de l'ordre, je ferais du moins apprécié au préféré. tu sais ce qu'on dit, on garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin!

Et merci pour ta review.

Bises.


End file.
